For The Reckless and Faint Hearted
by angelofire
Summary: She still didn’t rise. Finally the younger Aldaine sister rested her head back against the pillow stared at the ceiling. The boat creaked, and the waves lapped against the wooden frame. Mary felt uneasy and she didn’t know why. After several minutes of no
1. Prologue

**Title: For the Reckless and the Faint-Hearted**

**By: angelofire and pottersweetie**

**Prologue:**

"You will be all right on the ship won't you?" Lord Aldaine asked his two daughters. "Sara will be with you every moment until you come home."

"We will be perfectly all right, Father, you musn't worry," Felicity, the older, more responsible, eighteen-year-old sister assured her father.

Mary, the reckless, seventeen-year-old sister with a taste for adventure rolled her eyes, "Can we go now?"

Lord Aldaine looked at her sternly, his once-golden hair was thinning and wavy and his traveling clothes pressed and perfect. He turned back to Felicity and smiled at her.

"You'll have to look out for this one," he gestured to Mary. "Make sure she gets to Port Royal alive and well," he joked.

Felicity laughed sweetly, "I will Father, don't worry."

He looked at his daughters one last time, touching Felicity's cheek, "You look so like your Mother."

She smiled at him sadly, her light, chestnut hair pulled into an intricate bun at the crown of her head, with soft ringlets falling against her neck and shoulders, pristine in shape. Her dress was a deep green, like the color of a pine in the middle of December, and it shimmered slightly in the afternoon sun.

"Sir, we ought to be boarding now," Sara, the girls' governess, interjected.

Lord Aldaine nodded his head, he knew his days would be filled with endless worry until he knew his daughters were safe in Port Royal with his brother-in-law.

Mary was growing restless, she hurried up to her father, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and with a quick glance behind her shoulder, toward the boat, said, "Goodbye Father, we'll write," and she hurried to the gangplank.

Felicity sighed, "Goodbye Father, don't worry, we'll be fine," she kissed him on the cheek, giving him a quick hug and then rushing to keep up with her younger sister.

Once on board the ship the girls found a spot from which they could wave goodbye to their father as the ship left the port, while Sara found their rooms.

"Why do you wear your hair like that Mary? It's not very becoming," Felicity informed her sister.

Mary looked at her sister, who was referring to her blonde hair that was half pulled up and half down. It was extremely wavy and slightly knotted, running all the way to her waist. Their pastel, blue eyes locked and she smiled bitterly.

"Why do you act like such a twit? It's not very becoming."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "I don't believe you be finding a husband anytime soon with a tongue like that," she quipped.

"It's not like I want to find a husband anytime soon," Mary muttered under her breath.

And the girls waved goodbye to their father in silence, smiling to him, even though they didn't get along with each other.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Felicity," Mary hissed in the dark.

The older sister turned in her bed, still asleep.

Mary sighed, "Felicity, wake up!"

She still didn't rise. Finally the younger Aldaine sister rested her head back against the pillow stared at the ceiling. The boat creaked, and the waves lapped against the wooden frame. Mary felt uneasy and she didn't know why.

After several minutes of nothing, the door to their room creaked open slowly and Mary held her breath.

"Just grab 'em and we'll go chum, we don't 'ave time!" a hoarse voice hissed.

"We can't just grab them! They'll make a fuss and we'll be found out!"

The other man groaned, "Tie their mouths with cloth and be done with it!"

There were footsteps leading to both Felicity's and Mary's bed and after much struggle from the both of them they had pieces of dirty cloth, holding back their tongues, and they were both dragged above deck. Neither girl could quite get a good look at her captor, as both of them were resisting against the strong hands of two or three men. Finally, the men grew tired of the struggle, grabbed a nearby ore and hit Felicity over the head with it.

Mary's eyes widened and she tried to scream and tried to hit her kidnapper but failed miserably since her hands were tied up as well. Then, she was hit over the head with the same ore and everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Felicity opened her eyes and the room was hazy and dark. She sat up and immediately grew dizzy. The room was swaying and she immediately realized she was on a boat, below deck, in a dank, moldy room.

She looked around, holding her palm against her head, and saw her sister, Mary, laying beside her, her hair wet from the puddles on the floor and sticking to her face.

"Mary," Felicity whispered, shaking her sister awake.

"Hmmmm?" Mary's eyes shuttered open and she squinted immediately. "What happened, Fee?"

Felicity shook her head, sucking in a deep breath as she saw a rat tail disappear behind a barrel.

"We were kidnapped Fee, they took us from the St. Patrick!" her voice was ridden with anxiety and fear and she took hold of her sister's arm.

Just as Felicity was about to answer she heard a door creak open and footsteps coming down some small, wooden stairs. An old pirate with mangy hair and dirt on his face came up to the cell that held Mary and Felicity.

"The Captain wants to see one of you," he said, showing off his rotten teeth.

Felicity looked at her sister and remembered what she told her father before she boarded the St. Patrick that was intended to bring them to Port Royal.

"_You'll have to look out for this one," he gestured to Mary. "Make sure she gets to Port Royal alive and well," he joked._

_Felicity laughed sweetly, "I will Father, don't worry."_

"You either take both of us or neither one goes to see your captain," Felicity said boldly.

The pirate rolled his eyes muttered a "Fine." and unlocked the cell door. He led Felicity and Mary up on the deck and both girls got a quick glance at their surroundings. They were away from any sign of civilization or in other words out in the middle of the ocean, they were on a pirate ship which was obvious and surrounded by a pirate crew whom would most likely kill them for their own sick pleasure or worse.

The pirate stopped outside of a dark wooden door. "Only one gets to see the captain, the other one waits out here."

Felicity took another quick glance at her sister and said, "I'll go in…" Felicity hoped that maybe she could come to an agreement with the captain.

"No, Fee I want to go in and see the pirates," Mary argued.

"I promised Father I wouldn't let anything happen to you. These barbaric pirates will realize the mistake they've made by kidnapping the Aldaine daughters and they will set us free immediately, I'll see to that. It won't take long I promise, just stay out of danger," Felicity said, while walking passed her sister and through the doors leading to the Captain's room.

The room was dark and lit by only several candles, and sitting at a desk was a dark figure whom Felicity guessed was the captain.

"Ah, you must be one of the Aldaine daughters that we captured last night," the figure said, standing and coming into the light so Felicity could see him.

He wore a dirty, white shirt under a worn, brown vest. His pants were dirty and tucked into his boots which were scuffed and tired-looking. His hair was matted and ratty and several beads were covering several strands, she took particular notice to the ones in his beard. He wore a red scarf around his head and his eyes were scanning every inch of her body, as if he could see right through her.

"Yes, and you would do very well as to bring us to Port Royal," Felicity said bravely, yet haughtily.

"Now, that I can't do, love…At least not yet anyway," he replied with a small smirk.

Felicity felt a cold shiver run down her spine, "And why is that, _sir_?" she replied with malice. "What do you want with us and who are you?" she demanded.

"Me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…" he said, as if everyone in the world should have heard of him.

"Well, _Captain_ Sparrow, what do you want with my sister and me?" she demanded, fearing the answer would be something she didn't want to hear. "Do you wish to rob of us of our honor? Is that it!" she shouted.

"Rob you of your honor?" he whispered, taken aback.

"Well," she put her hands to her hips and tapped her foot against the wooden floor. "If that's not it then what do you want?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Felicity spoke with the captain Mary was stuck standing outside. She shook her head, thinking of how ridiculous it was that her sister got to speak to the captain, when she wasn't even the one who liked pirates and adventure.

Just then, she heard someone walking down the corridor and she stiffened, almost flattening herself against the cold wall. Her breathing became quick and her heart began to beat rapidly. What if a pirate was coming down the hall to hurt her? She thought about how these men were left at sea for months at a time and could go mad from the sheer solitude alone.

Finally, a man came into view and he didn't look a crazed, ill-minded pirate.

He had short, dark hair that was tossled and messy, standing on end as if he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes were warm, and dark as well, his jaw was as straight as a line and was well shaven. The thing she noticed most was that his clothes were that of a lowly black-smith, but he smelled like pine and cinnamon.

He smiled at her, his hands clasped behind his back and he stopped walking in front of her.

"You must be one of the Aldaine girls."

"Aye," she replied, keeping her head held high and her eyes unwavering.

He smirked, "You're quite beautiful, your sister as well…. I saw you being brought in last night."

Mary grew angrier at her sister. First she was the one who was allowed to speak to the captain, now she was also sharing the attention of the adoring pirate who didn't smell like sweat and mud.

She kept her lips pursed together angrily and he noticed this.

"I hope I haven't caused you any offense," he looked amused.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Of-f-fense?" she shook her head. "Of course not."

"Oh, I understand," he said, the smirk still upon his face. "If it helps at all, I believe you are more beautiful, happy?"

Mary knew he was just saying this to make her like him, "No, _sir_, I am not happy."

He nodded, "May I introduce myself, miss?"

She didn't respond.

He made a little flourish of his hand and bowed to her, "I am Deadly Danny, the most dangerous pirate in all the seven seas," he looked behind his shoulder as if to see if someone was listening. "Don't tell anyone, but I wouldn't dream of laying a hand on your pretty little head."

Mary couldn't help but smile a little.

"But, I would definitely murder any man who dreamt of hurting either you or your sister," he continued.

Her eyes crinkled at the side as her smile grew, "Thank you, sir…."

"Please, call me Danny."

She paused for a second, she felt free, standing here, talking to a pirate, and daring to call him by his first name, "Danny."

"Would you like to see the upperdeck?" he asked.

She couldn't resist. Although she felt like Pandora opening the box, she nodded eagerly and he smiled, taking her hand and leading her down the corridor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ransom, love," Jack answered honestly.

Felicity narrowed her eyes on him, "Pardon me?"

"We are holding you for ransom," he replied. "Your father's Lord Aldaine and unfortunately the Prime Minister doesn't have any children to kidnap, your father was next in line!"

She shook her head, "Why would you hold us for ransom? What could my father have that you want?"

"Uh-er-money? Love?" he replied.

Felicity groaned.

"There's already a letter on its way to your father telling him that he can leave the money at a dock in Edinburgh and then once we've got the money, you gals can go free!" he told her.

"Why Edinburgh?"

"'ave a cousin there, very nice place."

"How do I know you'll really let us go?" she asked.

"We're honest pirates, darling," was his response.

She shook her head, "That's like saying a whore is pure."

Captain Sparrow gasped, "Who knew the eldest Aldaine girl would be so shrewd!"

"I'll do as I please until you set us free!"

"Would you like us to drop you in the middle of the ocean right now?" he asked. "You'd be free, but you'd be dead."

She made a noise between a shriek and a groan and stormed out of the room, into the empty hallway.

"Mary?" she called, Jack was soon at her heels.

"'oo, love?"

"Mary? Where are you?" she shouted, then turned to the captain. "I swear if one of your men has done anything to my sister I swear I will…."

He put his hands up in defense, "My boys are under strict order not to harm you lovies."

She rolled her eyes and hurried down the corridor, until she finally came to a doorway that led to the upperdeck. She quickly climbed through and was greeted with bright, hot sunlight. Once she blinked several times and her eyes were adjusted to the light she saw her sister and a pirate sharing a telescope, laughing and joking while looking across the water.

Felicity marched over to her sister, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from the man, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Mary replied innocently.

"Don't you 'what' me! You shouldn't be conversing with these filthy pirates…."

Mary cut her off, "But Fee, he isn't filthy, he smells of cinnamon and pine!"

Felicity had had enough, "Where is our room?" she shot at the captain.

"Room?"

"You didn't expect us to sleep in that cell did you?"

"Uh-oh-of course not!"

She waited impatiently, "Where is our room?"

He paused for a minute, "I'll show you to it."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Jack led both girls down a hallway and stopped at the end of hall. He opened the door and both Felicity and Mary walked in. The room was small with only a bunk-bed to sleep in and a dresser with a mirror on it.

Felicity turned to Jack and frowned. "You expect us to sleep in here…It's so small," she complained.

"The only other available room is my room, and I highly doubt you would like that room, but if you change your mind the offer still stands," Jack said with a smirk on his face as he closed the door.

"Why did you do that!" Mary demanded.

Felicity looked at her with knotted eyebrows, "Do what?"

"Pull me away from Danny, I was talking to him."

"_Danny_? You're on a first name basis with him?" Felicity asked, disgusted. "Mary, they're holding us for ransom, not inviting us to tea!"

Mary rolled her eyes and sighed, "They're not going to hurt us, Father won't give them anything except the death sentence if they kill us."

"That doesn't mean you can flirt with the enemy!"

"Why not?" Mary demanded.

Felicity paused for a second, "Because…. Because! If you lead him on and attract you know what he'll do!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about! Danny is kind and gentle, he's not dishonorable at all, he said he would murder any man who tried to harm us!"

"Oh!" Felicity began. "And that isn't dishonorable!"

Mary shook her head, "It's honorable if it's in defense to save our lives!"

"We are not leaving this room except for meals until we reach Edinburgh."

"Are you mad!" she shouted. "You can stay in this room, but I'm not! Danny said he would take me for a walk along the upperdeck."

And with that, the younger Aldaine sister left the room, leaving Felicity to ruminate in her own thoughts.

Felicity watched her younger sister leave the room. She sat down on the bed irritated at her sister's stupidity.

_Does she not understand that these men are dangerous and will possible kill her the first chance they get?_ Felicity thought to herself. _But Jack said they were honest pirates...and he seemed trust worthy and handsome. No! what am I thinking this is a pirate and a man who kidnapped me and my sister and I possibly think he's handsome?_

Disgusted with herself Felicity went up deck to find her sister. As she glanced around the deck Felicity began to panic because she didn't see Mary anywhere.

While Felicity was scanning the deck for her sister she felt an arm snake around her waist. Quickly turning around she came face to face with Jack. "Mr. Sparrow what on earth do you think your doing?" Felicity asked shocked while trying to escape from his grip.

"Have you changed your mind about sharing a room wit me, love?" He asked curiously.

"No I have not, and I never will for that matter. I would rather jump off the side of this ship then share a room with you!" Felicity said bitterly and he let go of her waist.

"That's too bad, love…know a lot of girls that would rather share a room wit me then jump off the side of the ship." Jack replied as matter of fact.

"Yes, well I'm not one of those girls and I'm sure the ones who would share a room with you are all whores." She said smugly.

Jack took a few steps towards her so that their faces were an inch apart. "Are you saying that I can't woo any girl I come across, Miss Aldaine?"

"Yes…" Felicity replied quietly.

"So love, you're challenging me to woo you by the time we get to Edinburgh since you're the only woman I've come across recently. What's in it for me if I win?" Jack asked smiling devilishly.

"I don't know…what do you want?" Felicity asked not paying close attention to what she was saying.

Jack looked at her and said. "If I win you have to stay on this ship."

"And if you lose you must bring both my sister and me back home and return the money to my father."

Jack held out his hand and said. "We have an accord?" Felicity looked at him skeptically as she shook his hand. There was something about him, now, that she didn't trust.

_This is going to be a long trip._ She thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mary hardly listened as Danny rambled on about nearly everything on the ship. She thought about her life in England and how trapped she felt there. Everything had to be done with propriety and nothing could be just done in the moment. If she liked a boy she couldn't hold his hand, she couldn't kiss him, no, not in front of anyone anyway, not when she wanted to or felt like she _needed_ to.

And right now Mary felt like she had to kiss Danny. He was handsome and kind and had to most amazing smile she had ever seen. And then she decided, she wasn't in England anymore, she was kidnapped, on a pirate's ship, no one was going to tell her she couldn't kiss Danny. No one would tell her she was being improper and not like a lady at all. No one could stop her, not even her sister.

So as he took her below deck to show her the galley she readied herself to do something she had never done before. And when they were in the cool, dim passageway below deck she stopped walking. Danny stopped as well, looking at her to see what the matter was. And that was when she pushed him roughly against the door, looking into his eyes restlessly. He was about to say something but she covered his mouth with hers and kissed him fiercely.

At first he was taken aback by the sudden kiss but then kissed her just as violently. As their mouths made a fight to see who could devour the other first Mary kept Danny pinned to the wall, his hands tangled in her hair all the while. With their bodies pressed against each other and their lips hungry for more Danny pulled away.

She was breathless but she spoke, "What's wrong?"

Danny shook his head, "We can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked.

He shook his head again, "We've only just met."

Mary was confused, she had never heard of a pirate acting this way.

"Perhaps you should go back to your room, I'll see you later on." And he walked away, leaving Mary weak-kneed and breathless.

Within minutes she had found her way back to her room and walked in, finding Felicity sitting there.

"Oh," Mary said. "Hello Felicity."

"Where have you been?"

"With Danny," Mary replied, her voice biting with coldness.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at her sister, "Look at yourself, you're hair is a mess and your flushed- Mary you didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

"You were kissing him!"

"What of it?" she shouted back.

Felicity stood up, "Mary, you can't go around kissing pirates! Especially ones you've only just met!"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not right!"

"I don't care!" she yelled angrily.

"Do you want these men to think they can just throw themselves at you whenever they want?" she asked.

Mary was about to respond but her sister cut her off.

"They already think that Mary! Now they'll think you're a girl who will allow it with pleasure!"

The last statement felt like a slap in the face and Mary's mouth fell open and she walked out of the room. She was too appalled to even tell Felicity that Danny had pushed her away, because now she felt like a horrible person.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mary sat in the dark, dank corner of one of the hallways. She was feeling as if she were a disgrace for trying to kiss Danny, for being alone with him in the first place. Hot tears poured down her cheeks and she sobbed into one hand, hugging herself with the other.

Suddenly, a familiar, deep voice sounded beside her.

"Love?" he called her.

She didn't respond.

"Love, what's the matter?" he asked.

She looked up at him, the captain of the ship who was staring back at her with warm, brown eyes. Before she could even stop herself she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

Jack grew stiff, obviously not ready for this scream for comfort.

"Uh-what's wrong?" he asked.

"M-My sister," she sobbed. "She said I shouldn't have k-kissed Danny, and n-now I feel like a bad person!"

"Oh no, love, you're not a bad person, Danny's a very 'andsome man, in fact, I don't blame you for kissin' him."

She laughed a little, "But she always makes me feel like I do everything wrong and then I don't deserve anything ever," Mary babbled on, her words almost completely meshed by tears.

Finally Jack said, "'ere, I'll go fix everything, all right?" he asked unsurely.

Mary nodded and he walked down the hall toward the girls' room.

Felicity heard the door of the bedroom open and turned, thinking it was Mary and said. "Oh, so you've decided to come back…." she stopped mid-sentence seeing that it wasn't Mary who had walked into the room. "Oh, it's you…"

"What 'appened to your sister, Mary?" He asked knowing full-well what was wrong with her.

"What do you mean what happened to her? She was kissing a pirate!" Felicity said.

"What's wrong with that, love?" Jack asked curiously, with a smirk.

"It's improper for a lady…"

"Listen, love" And he gently held her shoulder. "Just because someone does something that makes them happy doesn't mean you need to be a little wretch about it, understand?"

Felicity's mouth dropped open and she tried to think of something to say.

"You upset your sister very badly and offended me as well, pirates aren't that bad and you'd do well to realize it," He smiled at her. "Now go apologize to your sister."

Felicity stared at him. "Have you gone mad!"

He thought for a moment. "No I don't think so. Why do you think I 'ave?"

"Yes and I'm not apologizing to her."

"Fine, then you're not getting dinner."

Her eyes widened. "You are not serious."

"Oh, but I am…" He said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Felicity sat down on the bed furious with Jack. She looked up as the door opened once again and Jack reentered the room.

"One second thought instead of apologizing to her you could just kiss me instead, your decision." And once again he walked out the door.

Felicity was shocked. _How dare he think that I would kiss him, a pirate! The nerve, but he is handsome. No, what am I thinking…have I gone completely insane I'm talking about a pirate. _

As Felicity sat in her room she heard everyone walking down hall towards dinner. Felicity sighed as she just now realized how hungry she was. She carefully opened the door and quietly made her way down the hall to where dinner was. As she entered the room Felicity saw that Mary was at one end of the table and Jack was at another. The only person who had noticed that she had entered the room was Jack and he was watching her every move.

Felicity walked toward Mary and took a seat next to her. "Mary, I'm sorry for what I said before. I shouldn't have told you what you can and can not do. I was just looking out for your best interests I'm sorry." Felicity said softly.

Mary looked at her sister then at Jack, who had a smirk, and said. "Yes I forgive you."

Felicity smiled at her sister, looked at Jack and then left the room. As she was walking down the hall Felicity heard footsteps behind her. Felicity turned around to face the person and saw that it was Jack.

"Do you like following me?" She said rudely.

"Yes, but why didn't you want to kiss me, love?" He asked curiously.

"I would never kiss you, not even if my life depended on it." Felicity replied coldly.

Jack frowned. "That's a shame love 'cause I know many women who would kiss me if their lives depended on it."

"I'm sure you do and now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." Felicity said and retreated down the hall.

Jack watched her walk down the hall and smiled to himself.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Mary sat at the dinner table and watched her sister get up and leave after Felicity had apologized to her. Mary had also noticed that after Felicity had left Jack had followed her. She frowned at this, but thought nothing of it; Mary knew her sister would never love a pirate. A few moments later Jack had reentered the room and sat down next to Mary.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Jack asked Mary curiously.

Mary sighed. "She's always been like that…always up tight and never wants to have fun."

Jack smirked. "We should do something about that…"

Mary looked at him surprised and asked. "What did you have in mind…?"

Jack's smiled widened. "Leave that to me…"

Mary was a bit confused but agreed none the less.

Felicity and Mary were up on the deck looking at the water when Jack had approached them.

"The letter is on its way to your father and both of you will be back home soon." Jack said.

Felicity looked at Mary. "That's it…there's no trick to this plan of yours?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Nope love, I just want the money…" He replied with a smile.

Felicity looked at him skeptically and said. "I don't believe you…"

As Mary watched Felicity and Jack talk she had positioned herself so that she was sitting on the railing of the ship. While Mary was trying to hear what Jack was saying a monkey had come down from the rope above her, she hadn't seen him and when he jumped onto her shoulder and screeched in her ear she lost her balance and fell off the side of the ship.

Felicity, hearing her sister scream turned around just in time to see Mary fall away from view. "Mary…!!" She yelled as she ran over to the side of the ship.

Felicity turned to face Jack. "Do something! Jump in after her!!" She said desperately.

Jack looked at Felicity and mumbled. "Bloody woman…" He handed his hat and jacket to a member of his crew and jumped into the water after Mary.

Felicity eagerly watched as Jack dove into the water, his head disappearing as he searched for her under the surface. For two, long minutes Felicity's heart stopped, imagining Jack coming aboard with a limp Mary in his arms, pronouncing her death. She could just see her father's face as she explained his youngest daughter's death, the funeral began to unfurl in her mind and she felt like she couldn't breathe, suffocated by anxiety and fear. Finally two heads appeared above the water, sputtering and choking. Such a powerful feeling of relief crashed over Felicity that she almost laughed out loud. After Mary and Jack had climbed back on deck she hugged her sister and looked at Jack.

"Thank you, you saved my sister," she faltered. "I-I am now in your debt." Felicity said thankfully.

Jack smiled wickedly upon hearing that Felicity was in his debt. "Yes love, I believe you are and I will have to think about what it is you owe me."

Felicity cringed at this and brought her sister below deck. "Has he touched you in any improper places?" She asked worriedly.

"No!" Mary responded with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Alright I was just making sure…you can never be too careful with these pirates." Felicity said hurriedly.

"I don't think there as bad as you think they are." Mary said.

"We'll find out with time…" Felicity said.

Mary shook her head at Felicity. "You'll never change will you?" She said, getting frustrated with her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked a bit confused at her sister's reaction.

"You…it's like you can never have a good time, you always have to be so careful." Mary explained and then walked to their room and closed the door.

Felicity hurt by what her sister had said went back up on deck. She walked over towards the railing of the ship and watched the oceans waves hit the side of the ship.

"What's gotten you in a tiff?" A voice from behind her asked.

Felicity turned around and saw Jack standing behind her with a look of concern on his face. "Nothing…" Felicity said turning back to face the ocean.

Jack walked over and stood next to her. "Is it nothing that you want to talk about?" He asked curiously.

Felicity looked at him and sighed. "Fine, it's my sister Mary…she believes that I am uptight and unable to have fun." Felicity said with little annoyance in her voice.

"Well she is right, love…this whole trip you've been makin' everythin' a bad time." Jack said honestly.

Felicity glared at him. "Thank you for the comfort Mr. Sparrow." She said sarcastically.

He smiled at her and said. "You're welcome…oh and about that debt you owe me." As he mentioned the debt Felicity's heart sank. "I've thought of something you could do…you could give me that kiss." He said with a wicked smile.

Felicity was shocked. "I would never…" She replied quietly.

"You don't have a choice, love." Jack said.

She thought for a moment, he had saved her sister's life… She did owe him something. And it was only a kiss.

She sighed and looked out at the water. "Now…?" She asked.

"Only if you want to…"

"I'd rather not do it at all, but I believe later would better."

"Suit yerself," he shrugged, swaggering away.

Mary sat on her bed. She rang out her clothes numerous times and put them back on, cursing the pirates for not bringing the girls' belongings when they had kidnapped them.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

She sighed, walking over to the door, she opened it and was greeted by the welcome face of Danny.

"Could we take a walk? Along the deck, maybe?"

Mary sighed again, nodding.

The sun was high overhead when they reached the deck. Her clothes were still heavy with water and they smelled of salt but they were drying quickly in the warmth.

"I had heard you fell off the ship not too long ago," he said, smirking although he sounded worried.

Mary's cheeks burned, she felt so foolish for having fallen off by a silly monkey.

"Yes, I did."

"And you're all right?" he asked.

"Quite."

He stopped walking suddenly, and she did as well. He took her hands in his, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

He shook his head, "For being so cold with you earlier…. It was just-- you caught me off guard with that kiss."

"No, 'tis I who should apologize," she said. "It was much too forward of me…."

He cut her off, "That maybe so," he smiled. "But I shouldn't have been so rude to you afterward. Truth be told I rather enjoyed the whole ordeal, but, the fact that I enjoyed it so much surprised me and I acted wrongly."

Mary blushed again.

"You're different than other girls," he said.

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing," she replied.

He stroked her cheek lightly, "No, I think it is."

She smiled.

Who ever said being kidnapped was bad?

**Authors' Note:** Yeah, sorry it's taken us sooooooo long to update. School sucks, what can ya do?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Felicity watched the ocean sparkle and glitter under the sun's rays. Her mind couldn't help but drift off to Jack no matter how hard she tried to focus on something else. Then she heard one of the pirates on deck yell something about another ship approaching them. Felicity spotted the other ship, which happened to also look like a pirate ship, just as someone grabbed her arm.

"You can't be up 'ere love…" Jack said trying to pull her away from the railing of the ship.

"Wait…why? Mr. Sparrow what's going on?" Felicity demanded interested at the fact that another ship was coming toward them.

"That there ship love is another pirate ship and unless you would like to be taken captive by them be my guest and I highly doubt they will be as honest as we are." Felicity quickly let go of the railing and followed Jack to the Captain's Quarters.

"Stay in here just in case they come aboard the ship."

"Mr. Sparrow, I didn't think you cared…" She said pretending to be taken back by a sudden show of concern.

"Only for the ransom love…" He said closing the door behind him.

In moments Felicity heard the sound of cannons being fired, things aboard the ship being blown up and the cries of the pirates. It was then she remembered that she hadn't seen Mary and it was possible that Mary could be in danger or even taken captive. Felicity cautiously opened the door and peered out of it. She saw that the other ship's crew had come aboard and were now engaged with fighting Jack's crew. A pirate fell to the deck dead a few feet from the door. Felicity put her hand over her mouth to keep from letting out a shriek, but it was futile one of the other pirates had already seen her and was headed toward the Captain's Quarters. Felicity locked the door hoping the pirate would just leave instead he broke open the door.

"Well, well, well what do we 'ave here? I didn't know Sparrow was taken on women such as yerself." The pirate said coming toward her.

"Get away from me…" Felicity said trying to sound unafraid.

The pirate smiled. "Now I see why Sparrow hasn't thrown ye over board yet…you're sassy…" He grabbed Felicity by the arm and tried to drag her out of the room.

"Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She yelled while trying to pull away from him.

The pirate, whom was trying to drag her out of the room, got tired of Felicity's struggling, so he threw her over his shoulder and proceeded out of the room. Felicity screamed and tried to kick the man but stopped when she spotted Jack engaged in a sword fight with another pirate. In seconds the pirate fell to the deck and Jack spotted Felicity being carried away by the pirate.

Jack quickly made his way over to them, pulled out his pistol and said, "Put her down…"

The pirate carrying Felicity did as he was told and turned to face Jack. "Well, if it isn't Captain Sparrow. I just thought I would take this lovely lass off your hands…you wouldn't miss her." He said, Felicity tried to walk towards Jack but the other pirate grabbed her arm.

"Ah Scurvy Sam…I should have known you would be on this crew. Why don't you just leave the lass 'ere. She'll be better taken care of then with you anyway." Jack said aiming his pistol at him and Felicity took notice that he was very serious, a side of him she had not yet seen.

"I would but what am I going to tell the Captain when the crew comes back empty handed?" Scurvy Sam asked.

Jack didn't answer instead he fired his pistol at Scurvy Sam making Felicity jump in fright. She watched as Sam fell to his knees holding his chest, which is where Jack had shot him, and finally laying on the deck dead.

Jack grabbed Felicity by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked sounding more concerned then he would probably admit.

"No, I'm fine…what's going on? What are these pirates after?" Felicity asked curiously.

"I'll tell you 'bout this later love. Right now we need to find a safe place-" Jack never finished his sentence. Another gunshot was fired and Jack fell to his knees on the deck of the ship.

"Jack?!" Felicity yelled in shock and she started panicking when she noticed blood on his dirty, white shirt from the wound he just received.

Before she realized what she was doing Felicity was sitting on the deck next to Jack, whom was lying down on the deck. "Jack…you can't die…"

He looked at her and took her hand. "I won't love…I promise…" As he closed his eyes a tear slide down Felicity's cheek.

A pirate that was apart of Jack's crew came toward them. "Felicity, you must go below deck…your in danger up here." He said urgently. Felicity recognized this pirate to be Mr. Gibbs she didn't know him personally, but she had heard the other pirates refer to him by this name.

"What about Jack? I can't leave him…he might die…" She replied worriedly.

"Don't worry about him…I'll take care of him. After this fight is over I'll come and find ye and bring ye to him." Gibbs said looking around for any pirates that might draw near to kill them.

Felicity nodded without another word and quickly went below deck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mary saw her sister at the other end of the deck, talking to Captain Sparrow. When he looked over the water, his face clouding with worry, Felicity looked at him questioningly. Mary couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew something was wrong.

Both Danny and Mary looked across the water; a ship was coming towards them.

"Oh no," Danny whispered.

"What is it?" Mary demanded.

He didn't say anything, just grabbed her hand and pulled her below deck and, finally, into the galley. It was curiously empty, and Danny reached down to touch the floor, pulling back a trap door.

He beckoned for her to go down into the lowest part of the ship.

"Danny, what is going on?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What do you mean-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes?"

"Then go down there," he looked anxious, so she followed his instructions.

He climbed down after her, closing the door, encasing them in darkness. The floor was wet, and water rose to their ankles but they stayed in silence, until Mary spoke.

"Danny, what's going on?"

"Another pirate ship is approaching; they're bound to attack the ship."

She could only see the gleam of his eyes in the dark as she gasped, "My sister! I need to go-"

"Mary," he began, squeezing her hand. "The Captain won't let anything happen to your sister, I assure you."

Mary was shaking, she didn't know pirates could be so very dangerous until now and it frightened her.

It felt like hours passed when they heard the first explosions. There was shouting and the boat shook but Mary just shut her eyes tight, imagining the worst.

Scenes played themselves in her head, going back to London without her sister. Her father bowing his head in such shame, and then demanding the arrest and execution of all the pirates who had been a part of the kidnapping... even Danny.

Mary swallowed passed the lump in her throat, and then realized Danny had placed his arms around her and was stroking her hair.

"Please don't shake so," he whispered. "It will be alright, I promise."

Just then, the trapdoor swung open, spilling light all over them. It was so sudden that Mary jumped back a foot or two, closer to the opening then Danny was.

"Wot do we 'ave here?" a pirate with a dirty, ill-shaven face leered. When he saw Mary he smiled widely, revealing blackened gums and only small pieces of remaining teeth. "Look 'ere boys, a little girlie."

Mary shook fervently, trying desperately not to throw up or cry.

"Wots say we share the lass? Unless the cap'n wonts 'er," He reached in and grabbed her arm, jerking her out of the underground haven. She shrieked.

Danny climbed out quickly, "Leave her be!" he shouted.

The pirate with the dirty teeth looked at him and then laughed loudly, "Looks like she got 'erself an admirer, aye?" his companion, a short, spindly man, laughed.

The bigger man pulled Mary close to him, so close she could smell his foul body odor, she covered her mouth, gagging. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to get out of his grasp.

She finally untangled herself from him and stumbled backwards, into his skinny comrade who pinched her lower back and laughed, she yelped.

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, she buried her face into his chest.

The pirates laughed.

Such a chaotic happening was going on around them and above them, but Mary only listened to the fast beating of Danny's heart.

"Take whatever you'd like, but leave the girl alone."

"Oooooooh, I see. We can 'ave anything we wont, just not the lady for his pleasures-"

Danny had pulled back and struck the man across the face, it was so sudden that the burly man fell backward, his sidekick hurried to help him.

"Go to the captain's quarters, I'm sure the Captain would have brought your sister there for safety," Danny whispered into her ear very low. "Try to stay out of sight, run as fast as you can away from anyone, once you get to the captain's quarters lock yourselves in there, understand?"

Mary nodded her eyes large and shining with tears.

"Shall I give you a pistol in case?" he asked, reaching for the one he had along his waist.

Her eye's widened, "I'm sure I wouldn't be able to use it, even if I did have it available."

He nodded, smiling sadly. When he noticed the large man getting up he kissed her cheek swiftly and said, "Go now, and be careful."

She did as she was told, fearing for her life. She dodged pirates on her way, some whistled and cackled, grabbing for her, and some paid her no notice because they were so busy pillaging.

Before she actually reached the captain's quarters she saw her sister, coming below deck, her eyes wrought with anxiety and pain.

"Felicity!" she shouted, running to her sister and hugging her tightly. "You're all right; I was so frightened of what they'd do to us!"

Felicity just nodded and quietly asked, "Is there no where safe down here?"

Mary looked behind her, "Danny said to go in the captain's quarters, what do you think?"

"There are pirates all aboard the deck. One almost took me captive if it wasn't for Jack..." Felicity said pained at the fact that Jack might die because of her.

Her sister looked around nervously, "Perhaps we should just go in there and lock the door? We'd be safer then we are out here."

Felicity nodded. "It is better then nothing and Mr. Gibbs said he would come and find us when Jack-I mean the fighting is over."

Mary nodded, and hurried further until they were in the captain's quarters. When they had locked the door she asked, "What happened? You said a pirate almost took you captive?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes, it was my fault basically...I had opened the door a bit to see if there was any sign of you, but the pirates had already boarded the ship. One of them saw me and came after me, dragging me out of the room and Jack..." She bit her lip trying to keep tears from falling down her face.

"What?" Mary asked, panicked. "What happened?"

She looked at her sister pain visible in her eyes. "The pirate wanted to take me aboard his ship and bring me to his Captain, but Jack wouldn't let him. Jack killed him and while he was fretting over me he...he got shot..." She explained quietly sitting down in a nearby chair.

Mary's eyes widened and she leaned over her sister, "Is he all right?"

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know...he passed out and-and Mr. Gibbs told me to go below deck..." Felicity let the tears slowly slid down her face not having the energy to try and hold them back any longer. "He can't die...he promised..." She muttered to herself.

"Fee," Mary said slowly. "I thought you hated Captain Sparrow..."

Felicity bit her tongue and in her mind cursed herself for saying the last part and crying. "I do...I just couldn't live with myself if someone died for my foolish actions."

Mary straightened her back and thought for a minute, listening to the sounds of the pirates fighting above them.

Felicity couldn't help but wonder if Jack was alright since it was her fault he was wounded in the first place. She noticed Mary lost in thought and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, a pirate almost got to me too. But, Danny sort of knocked him out and told me to run," she trailed off.

She started to think again and frowned, swallowing, "Fee, what happens if Captain Sparrow's crew doesn't win this fight. What if we're taken away and not for ransom, but for themselves?"

Felicity looked at her sister. _She does have a point. What would happen to us then? Do we become their pleasurable company that could be tossed aside or dropped off at any port they pass?_ She thought.

"Don't worry...I'm sure Captain Sparrow's crew will win..." Felicity replied trying to convince her sister and herself that it would be alright.

Mary let out a trembling sigh and sat down in a chair across from Felicity, and they waited.


	7. Chapter 6

Felicity finally heard the battle above them start to die down and she wondered who would win and if they were to remain on this ship.

Mary swallowed, worrying something awful had happened to Danny after he had helped her.

Felicity heard footsteps come from down the hall and stop at the door. She tried to swallow down the lump that was forming in her throat as the door creaked opened.

"Who do you think is coming?" Mary whispered.

Felicity shook her head unable to speak. The door opened fully to reveal Mr. Gibbs. He looked tired and worn out from the battle that had just occurred above them.

"Miss Felicity that battle is over and it is safe to wonder about again."

"Are the other pirates gone?!" Mary demanded.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye...either dead and thrown over the side of the ship or sailed away like the cowards they are..." He said laughing to himself.

Mary sighed.

"Oh Miss Mary Danny was lookin for ye...wanted to make sure you were safe. He's up on deck" Gibbs said just remembering

Mary couldn't help but smile, she quickly ran above deck and searched for Danny.

Once Mary rushed out the door Felicity turned to Mr. Gibbs. "How is Captain Sparrow? Is he alright?" She asked curiously.

Gibbs nodded. "He will live, but he is still passed out. He's in the room next to yours if ye would like to see him."

Felicity nodded. "Thank you..." She said as she walked out the door and headed toward the area of the ship where her room was located.

Felicity opened the door to where Gibbs had told her Jack was staying. The room was dimly lit with only a candle on a nightstand, but she was able to see Jack unconscious on the bed. Felicity sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. She noticed that someone had taken care of his wound and she could also hear him breathing, which was a good sign. For a reason Felicity could not explain she brushed her hand along the side of his face causing Jack to move his head to the opposite side.

_Well at least he's not completely unconscious. _She thought.

"I should get shot more often if it means that I get to see how ye really feel about me." A voice said and Felicity looked down at Jack to see him smirking.

"This is not how I truly feel about you Mr. Sparrow. If you must know I wouldn't mind to see you sink to the bottom of the ocean." She replied coldly.

Jack opened his eyes and scanned her face for any sign of that statement not being true. "If I'm not mistaken love before I passed out I believe ye were crying over me." His smirk grew wider as he noticed Felicity's eyes widen.

"That was only out of pity that you had to get shot because of me. It was a very rare action I must assure you and you probably will never see it again." She replied sternly.

Jack tried to sit up, holding his wound in the process and grimacing. Felicity wanted to help him, but restrained herself from doing so remembering the deal she had made with Jack and the fact that Felicity would never hear the end of it if she did.

Jack leaned closer to her their lips inches apart. "I believe your lying to me love…to try and cover something up." He whispered.

"There is nothing to cover up Mr. Sparrow because I feel nothing for you…" She said quietly trying the resist the temptation of kissing him.

"Then give me that kiss you owe me…it should be easy since you feel nothing for me…" Jack said daring her.

Felicity looked into his eyes and said, "I would only kiss you if I felt something for you, which means it would be **quite **difficult to kiss you." She then stood up and left Jack alone in the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mary found Danny on the deck. He stood against the side of the ship, leaning his elbows on the wood, peering out across the ocean. Her stomach fluttered when she saw him. She felt the sides of her eyes crinkling, in only a way they did when she had a huge smile on her face, when she was truly, greatly happy. Like now.

She walked over to him quietly, almost soundlessly, and placed her palm right between his shoulder blades. He whipped around at the feel of her hand against his back, upon taking in who was standing before him he embraced her. Mary was taken off guard by the surprising hug, but she put her arms around him all the same. It may have been 'improper' but he had saved her life, and she found she was beyond worrying about being proper.

He looked at her, taking her upper-arms in his hands, he peered at her closely, as if inspecting her face for any problems, "Are you all right?" he asked urgently. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, laughing a little, "I'm fine, really."

"I was so afraid they would do something horrible to you," he told her.

For once, Mary saw the side of Danny that wasn't so confident and arrogant. She was witnessing the side of him that was soft and unsure, confused and scared. His exterior, his impermeable shell was falling away before her, because of her. His, usually sharp blue eyes, were now soft and dark, as if unshed tears behind them were deepening their color. And his forehead was creased in worried lines, his mouth contorted into a worried frown. She wanted him to smirk at her, she didn't want him to worry about her and be sad, but at the same time, she loved that he cared about her.

She looked him square in the eye, "You don't have to worry, please, I'm perfectly fine. No one even touched me, I found my sister and we locked ourselves away before anyone could hurt us."

He stared at her, his expression still plagued with fear.

Possessed by a need to make him smile, Mary decided to tease him, "Why, Mr. Danny... I do believe you are frightened for me."

This made him halt for a minute, and then he smirked a little, "Of course I was afraid for you," he finally said.

She cocked her head to the side, wondering if she was the first girl who made him this scared... Or was she just one of many?

"You don't seem to be the type that would opening fear for a mere girl you're holding for ransom," she quipped almost haughtily.

The snide remark did not go unnoticed.

Danny frowned at first, but then he smirked again, "It seems you are having a much larger affect on me than I would have liked, Miss Aldaine."

He then leaned in and gave her a long, lingering kiss on the cheek, before he walked away, leaving her on the deck, eyes crinkled, with a broad smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Felicity walked onto the deck of the ship and saw men from Jack's crew throwing overboard the last of the dead pirates from the battle only moments before. Disgusted by the sight of dead corpuses she walked over to the rail of the ship only to see a few floating in the water, quickly turning around so she wouldn't have to look at them she accidentally ran into Jack.

"Oh, Captain Sparrow should you not be in the cabin recovering your strength?" She asked a bit startled by his sudden appearance behind her.

"I believe my strength is needed on deck love. Besides, who else will bring this ship to Tortuga?" Jack said as he walked to the helm of the ship with Felicity close behind him.

"Wait, we are going to Tortuga? The same Tortuga that is a pirate port…are you mad?" Felicity asked anxiety clear in her voice.

As Jack started to steer the ship carefully because his wound still pained him, he took a glance at Felicity. "Well love, you are traveling with pirates and you could always just stay close to me the whole time were there." He said smirking.

Just then Felicity had an idea. _Hmm no harm ever came to leading him on and making him think he won this silly little bet. _"How kind of you Captain Sparrow I just might have to take you up on that offer." She replied stepping closer to Jack so there faces were about an inch apart.

Jack searched her faced for any sign of a deceit, but found none. "What about that kiss now?" He asked brushing his hand down her cheek.

She closed her eyes taking in every moment of this. _No you can't kiss Jack! It's wrong, it's improper for a lady to kiss a pirate! Snap out of it…Jack will win this silly little bet and you won't be able to go home!_ Her mind screamed at her and Felicity opened her eyes.

Turning her head away from him she replied, "I'm afraid not Captain Sparrow…you will just have to wait for the perfect time." Felicity left Jack at the helm of the ship and retreated to her cabin. Jack watched her walk across the deck smiling to himself, he was going to win this bet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tortuga?" Mary nearly screamed when she heard the news from her sister. Of course, all throughout her life she had fancied the idea of pirates and adventure. She had read every book she could get her hands on that talked of the subject. So, it went without saying that she knew what Tortuga was.

A hellhole.

"Oh it's not all that bad," Danny had told her as they shared an orange on the deck, the afternoon before they would reach Tortuga.

Mary looked at him, hardly convinced, then she asked, "Why are we stopping in Tortuga?" she demanded. "Haven't we been out here long enough? Shouldn't we just go straight to Edinburgh?"

"We need to stop in Tortuga, otherwise we'll be presenting Lord Aldaine with two perished bodies," he had a teasing glint in his eye. "Now he surely wouldn't pay us for that."

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Mary asked. "Aren't we just going to where we were supposed to be with my cousin anyway?"

Danny shrugged, "We need to waste some time out here, your father hasn't given us an answer yet."

Mary felt her stomach twist guiltily. She had practically pushed her father away to get on the boat to visit her cousin. But now all she wanted was to see his face, the familiar soft eyes and soothing smell of parchment and peppermint. She missed him, and she missed home. Although she had always longed for adventure and looked for it in any place possible, Mary was not at all excited for whatever awaited them in Tortuga, and she found she didn't want much more adventure, she had had her fill. All she wanted now, was to go home, to sleep in her bed, and walk down familiar streets, thinking of what was right and what she wished wasn't wrong.

The next day, after dinner, when Tortuga was close enough to see, Mary and Danny decided she would dress up in his clothes as a means of being safe. A skinny boy in ill-fitting clothes, following a band of pirates was much less a target than a wealthy girl walking with one of the deadliest pirates the world knew.

Of course, Danny's clothes were much too baggy on her, but with some rope, all was fixed. As she stuffed her long, golden hair under a cap he laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're a very handsome boy," Danny said, trying to keep a straight face.

Felicity refused to wear men's clothes, even if it would ensure her safety. When it was suggested to her she wrinkled her nose, "You must be mad."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took about two days to reach the port of Tortuga and during that time Felicity tried her best to stay as far away from Jack as possible even if it meant staying in her room most of the day. During meals Felicity sat at the end of the table and only made eye contact with Jack if it was an accident or if he was making an announcement to the crew, which was very rare. They docked in Tortuga on the third day at the dark of night, but Tortuga was lit up so bright that you most likely couldn't tell it had gotten dark.

The crewmembers were disembarking to all different areas and Felicity was just about to follow behind her sister and Danny down the gangplank when someone grabbed her arm.

"You know Captain Sparrow, most people you use each others names to get the others attention instead of pulling on their limbs." She said contemptuously.

"Love, Tortuga isn't the place for a girl like your self I want you to stay close to me. I warned Danny to watch out for the dangers here and he is keeping a close eye on your sister." Jack said sounding a tad bit concerned.

"Is that concern for me I hear in your voice, Mr. Sparrow?" Felicity asked rubbing in his face the fact that he had to care for her.

"I'm only in it for the money, love." Came Jack's reply as he linked his arm with Felicity's and led her down the gangplank.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tortuga was, as Mary had expected, a hellhole. But, a very amusing one at that, she decided. Watching silly women in revealing clothing fall over themselves was hilarious and watching pirates of every shape and color trip over woman and sing off-key was gut wrenchingly funny. Mary and Danny found themselves laughing at nearly every turn they made.

"Should we be staying closer to the crew?" she had asked worriedly at one point, when she looked around and couldn't see anyone familiar, other than Danny.

Danny shrugged, "You're safe with me," he told her. "Remember, I'm Deadly Danny."

They made there way into a warm, bustling tavern. It was thick with smoke and it wreaked of alcohol. People were laughing loudly, some were singing a folk song of sorts, some were even dancing on the tables. Danny led Mary to an empty table and she sat down, laughing as she watched a rather large, red-haired woman slip off the table she was can-canning on, falling on top of a short, squat man. She hadn't even realized Danny had walked away until he arrived a moment later with two, very large glasses of port.

Good breeding prevailed and she declined the offer of alcohol. Danny smiled at her, "Suit yourself," he took a large gulp from one of the glasses. "I don't hold my liquor very well, and I'll be drinking your glass as well as mine, so if I start acting like an arse, warn me."

She laughed, "Can't hold your liquor? What kind of pirate are you?"

He smirked, winked at her and took another gulp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once Felicity entered Tortuga she wanted to turn around and head back to Jack's ship. There were drunken men and women around fighting each other over the smallest thing, rum was just about everywhere she looked and the stench of it was all over the port, there much have been a tavern every ten feet or so. Jack brought Felicity into what must have been one of his favorite taverns because she saw Mr. Gibbs sitting at one of the tables in the far corner of the bar. Jack ordered a bottle of rum and led Felicity through the fighting to the table where Gibbs sat at.

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs have we heard any news from Lord Aldaine?" Jack asked taking a sip from his rum bottle.

"No Captain, it seems he hasn't replied. I believe Lord Aldaine went straight to the navy with the ransom letter and-" Mr. Gibbs was interrupted by one of the many whores in the tavern.

The woman had pale skin, smeared make up on, her red hair was tousled and her pink dress ripped and worn showing the many times she had worn it. The woman went right over to Jack and sat on the bench next to him and said, "Hi Jack, I haven't seen you around here in a while."

Felicity tried to look away from the whore, but became too interested in the conversation. "I've been busy Scarlet…" Was Jack's reply.

"What you got bored on that ship of yours so you had to kidnap another poor girl to entertain you? Jack, I thought you would never learn…listen Deary he tried that with me and look how I ended up." Scarlet said and Felicity felt something inside her begin to shatter. The worst part was Jack did nothing to defend himself, he didn't deny it nor create this extravagant story to cover it up instead he kissed the whore.

Felicity sat there stuck to the bench she couldn't believe what she just saw. She looked toward Mr. Gibbs who acted as if this behavior was normal as the woman moved onto Jack's lap. Disgusted with this scene Felicity got up and left the tavern with Mr. Gibbs calling for her to come back. Felicity walked as far away from the tavern as she could and accidentally walked down a dimly lit alley.

As she was about to turn around someone grabbed her and pushed her into a nearby wall. "Hello lovey, fancy a go?" The man said drunkenly and Felicity could smell the rum on his breath.

"Beg your pardon?" Felicity asked while struggling to get away, which was futile because the man had a strong hold on her.

"Aw, don't play so hard to get lovey." The man replied drunkenly.

"I'm not playing hard to get, get off me!" Felicity screamed.

The drunken man slapped Felicity across the face. "Now listen here whore, I'm going to pay you well for this." He said starting to slur his words more.

"No stop! Get away from me!" She screamed once more silently praying someone would hear her.

"Listen here man that woman you have 'ere is taken." A voice said from the shadows of the alley and Felicity recognized the voice to belong to Jack, but she couldn't see him.

"I don't care if she's taken or not. I told her I would pay her well for it and I intend to keep my word." The man said taking his hand, held Felicity's face so she wouldn't turn away and forcefully kissed her. Felicity squealed but it was muffled by the drunken man and within seconds the drunk was off her and thrown into the wall. The drunken man hit his head on the wall and passed out.

"Jack…?" Felicity asked breathless and afraid.

"I'm here love…" Jack said stepping into what little light the alley had.

Without thinking Felicity flung her arms around Jack. "I didn't think anyone would hear me." She said quietly and gave him a tender kiss she long owed him.

It was then that she smelt the other woman's perfume and the reasons why Felicity left the tavern in the first place ran through her mind. The visions of Jack and the harlot Scarlet ran through her mind and she quickly pulled away from Jack, jealousy running through her veins. Then Felicity did the unimaginable, she forcefully slapped Jack across the face.

"I don't think I deserve that." Jack said after recovering from the shock that he had just saved Felicity from getting raped and then got slapped for it.

"I believe you did…" She replied her eyes glassy with unshed tears. Before Jack could ask why Felicity had dashed out of the alley and back to The Black Pearl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Danny hadn't lied when he told Mary he couldn't hold his liquor. After the two glasses of port he was positively drunk. He grew louder and sloppy, his eyes became glassy and he tended to gesticulate more. Mary didn't mind it, the things he said were amusing and frank and she didn't feel she needed to ruin his fun.

It was when he started rambling that Mary began tuning him out and listen to scraps of conversation from the people around her. It was when she heard her surname that she froze, listening eagerly.

"Did you here about the kidnapped girls?" one man said to another.

"Wot? Wotchoo talkin' 'bout?"

The first man sighed, "Lord Aldaine, from England, his girls was kidnapped by Cap'n Jack Sparrow and they's being held for ransom."

"No!" the second man said.

"Aye."

The second man spoke again. "'ow do you know that?"

"One of the cap'n's crew members was telling all the boys at Green's about's it."

"Did this Lord 'ere pay the money yet?"

The first man shook his head, "No, but I 'eard from my cousin in London that Lord Aldaine is worried somefin awful! Nearly gone mad with grief!"

"D-D'you want to hear something?" Danny asked, leaning against the table clumsily.

Mary ignored him, trying to hear the men again.

"Said the man is-"

"M-Mary," Danny persisted.

She turned sharply, "Shhhhh!"

"You don't say!" the second man said.

"Won't leave his house, it's all over the city!" the first man went on. "Those girls is all he's got, he wants to pay the money but the navy is telin' him otherwise."

Why?! Mary wanted to ask, but the second man asked it for her.

The other man coughed, then continued, "They thinks that if-"

"Mary! Listen t-to me."

She missed the middle of what the man was going to say, but heard the ending, "It'll help them find the pirates who did it."

"And this lord just wants to pay it you say?"

"Aye, that's right," he shook his head. "Heart broken, 'e is."

"Mary-ee-ee-ee-ee," Danny started singing her name.

She turned around with a heavy heart, thinking of her poor father.

"D'you know want something?" he started giggling as he realized his mistake in speaking. "D'you want to know something?"

"What is it?"

He swallowed, burped a little, and went on, "That first day you were on the boat- on the ship- I only started talking to you because Captain Jack- Captain Sparrow told me to."

She forgot about the men she had been eavesdropping on and faltered, "What?"

"Yessss," he giggled again. "He told me to wooooooo-ooooo you," he broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter that made him hold his stomach.

She didn't say anything in return, only stared at him.

He looked at her hopefully, "Did it work? Have I wooed you?"

She looked down, feeling betrayed, "Yes, Danny, I think it did."

"Good, he wanted me-me to woo you so I could keep an eye on you, see?" he slurred. "So you wouldn't want to leave, so you wouldn't make trouble-"

"I've heard enough," she stood up abruptly.

Danny shook his head, "You-Y-You didn't let me fin-finnyish."

"I don't care," she said and left the tavern, returning to the boat safely, only to lock herself in her and her sister's room until the ship left Tortuga.

Danny knocked at her door an hour or so later, he still slurred his words and complained that she hadn't let him finish but she ignored him, pretending she was asleep, until he finally left. And when he was gone, she did manage to drift into sleep, with troubled thoughts of her heartbroken father and a handsome pirate she wished she didn't love.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ship was abandoned and Felicity snuck into the Captain Quarters or Jack's room. It was a lot roomier then the cabin her and Mary slept in. There were curtains on the windows which were closed, a table with maps all over it and a bed where Felicity collapsed. She started crying for whatever reason whether she wanted to go home or because of Jack. Felicity figured that Jack would stay somewhere in Tortuga and not return to his ship or this room because he would be spending the night with some harlot. Felicity was on Jack's bed crying for what seemed like an hour, but actually it was only ten minutes when Jack opened the door and found Felicity laying on his bed crying.

"Love, what happen?" Jack asked concerned about the woman who supposedly hated him and was now on his bed crying.

"Nothing, just please leave me alone…" Felicity replied quietly while still crying. Jack instead of leaving the room sat down next to her and hesitantly put a hand on her back. Felicity sat up and flung her arms around Jack crying into his chest.

Jack reluctantly put his arms around her. "Love, what's troubling you?"

Felicity looked at him and whispered, "I just want to go home…" For whatever reason Jack felt his heart sink when Felicity whispered those words.

Jack thought for a moment that he had begun to **care** about her, but quickly pushed that thought aside. Jack let Felicity cry into his chest and he tried his best to comfort her for whatever reason even he didn't know. After sometime Felicity finally fell asleep in Jack's arms and he laid her down on his bed. He watched her for a few moments before finally falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A ray of sunlight shown through the closed curtains in the Captains Quarters landing on Felicity's angelic face. She stirred a bit but did not fully awaken until she felt an arm drape around her waist. Felicity sat bolt up right in the bed and saw Jack asleep next to her.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Felicity said shocked that he would even think of sleeping next to her in the same bed.

"Hmm?" He replied lazily while slowly opening his eyes.

"You-you slept in the same bed as me!" She almost shouted.

"Well love, this is my room." Jack said sitting up in the bed.

"Yes, but could you have had the decency to sleep in a chair for the night? I mean we are not even married." Felicity said.

"Well we could fix that right now. I am able to perform a marriage right here…right now." Jack said getting close to Felicity so that their lips were almost touching.

Felicity made a disgusted face and got off the bed saying, "I'm afraid not…unless of course you would like to call off this whole silly little bet of yours and admit your defeat, then possibly I would marry you."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why not marry me now and then I'll call off the bet?"

Felicity sighed as she searched the room for any type of food besides rum. "Because Mr. Sparrow for me to trust you I would rather have you call off the bet first and besides it would be improper for a lady to marry a pirate."

"Well love, it's also improper for a lady to sail with pirates." Jack responded.

"If you remember Mr. Sparrow my sister and I were kidnapped by your crew. We did not board this ship willingly nor would we ever." She said finding an apple in a bowl under the many maps on one of the tables.

"True love, but we don't treat ye like captives now do we?" He asked as he walked up to Felicity took the apple she held in her hand only to take a bite of it and give it back to her.

She glared at him as he gave back the apple. "Mr. Sparrow, you're an incompetent, dysfunctional, womanizing, egocentric pirate!" She shouted leaving the Captains room and hoping to find refuge at the helm of the ship.

"It's **Captain **Sparrow…" He mumbled after her.

Felicity found the refuge she was looking for at the helm of the ship. The warm ocean breeze tousling her hair made her forget, if only for a moment, where she was. She remembered the song her mother would always sing to Mary and herself when they had a nightmare or couldn't sleep. It had comforted her back when she was younger and as she quietly muttered the words it brought her some sense of peace.

"Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep  
Our cottage vale is deep  
The little lamb is on the green  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep"

"You're singing Mother's lullaby, why?" Mary asked finding her sister at the helm of the ship.

"It comforts me as it always did when we were younger." Felicity replied no bothering to turn around and face her.

Mary stood next to her sister also looking out at the sea. "Have you heard about Father?"

Felicity shook her head. "Only a bit…he has not paid the money yet because of the Navy." She said softly.

"And that he is grief stricken? Fee, he won't even leave the house!" Mary stated worriedly.

"What, where did hear that information from?" Felicity asked curiously turning her attention to her sister.

"I heard two men talking about the Aldaine sisters and how Captain Sparrow had kidnapped them. Then they went to mention father and how worried he was about us. I'm so worried about him" Mary said guilt creeping into her voice.

Felicity looked at her sister sympathetically and said, "Don't worry soon this will all be over and we can go back home."

Later that day Jack's crew had slowly started returning to The Black Pearl bringing with them needed supplies, unnecessary supplies such as rum and things that could not stay on the ship such as harlots. Felicity quickly went to find Jack as she spotted a few harlots coming on board.

"Captain Sparrow…" Felicity said barging into the Captains Quarters to find Jack looking over some maps.

"You know love, there's a reason why there are doors on me room." Jack said not glancing up from the map he was looking over.

"I realize that, but do you realize what your crew has decided to bring on board?" Felicity questioned.

"Rum, supplies…women…" Jack replied charting some type of course on one of the maps.

"Your crew members are bringing aboard harlots and I refuse to stay on this ship with a bunch of harlots!" Felicity stated, folding her arms across her chest and carrying a haughty expression on her face.

Jack stopped charting a route on the map and looked up at her. "Are you jealous of a few harlots, love?"

Felicity's face dropped and she frowned at him. "Or are you afraid that one of them would win me over leaving no competition for you?" Jack questioned before Felicity could respond to his first question.

"I will never be jealous of a harlot, Mr. Sparrow I assure you." Felicity replied quietly.

"Then why are you in here, love? I'm very busy planning…things." Jack said standing up from his chair and coming around the table to where Felicity was.

"I meant what I said before, I will not stay aboard this ship with harlots on it." Felicity stated.

"Fine, go stay in Tortuga for the night I will have a member of my crew retrieve you in the morning." Jack said while waving his hands about shooing Felicity out of the room and then shutting the door as she left.

Furious with Jack, Felicity did as she stated to Jack before and left The Black Pearl for the night. Felicity was hesitant to return to Tortuga, so instead she sat on the beach and looked out at the ocean and occasionally looked toward The Black Pearl. As the sun started to go down Felicity laid down on the warm sand hoping to fall asleep. As she was about to drift off to sleep she noticed a shadow loomed over her. Sitting bolt up right Felicity saw Jack standing over her with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Mr. Sparrow please, if you are drunk I would advise you to go back to your beloved ship because you will not get anything out of me." Felicity stated looking away from him.

"I'm not drunk love…at least not yet anyway." Jack replied with a devilish smirk while sitting down in the sand next to her.

"Why are you here with me instead of on the ship with…everyone else?" Felicity asked curiously.

"I couldn't find a woman I like…" Jack replied while opening the rum bottle.

"And you would rather spend time with me? Are you positive you're not drunk?" She asked questioningly.

"I'm positive, love I haven't even taken a sip of rum yet." Jack replied holding up the bottle of rum for Felicity to see.

Felicity quickly snatched the bottle of rum away from him. "And you won't be taking a sip of rum while I'm present."

Jack frowned. "Why is that, love?"

"Because I'm probably going to finish this before you do." Felicity replied taking a sip of rum.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. "Well, this will be interesting…" He muttered as he took back the rum bottle only to get a sip from it.

Once the sky had grown dark Felicity was drunk and Jack was not as drunk as Felicity, but almost. Jack snaked an arm around her shoulder and Felicity put her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Y-You know love, your d-different then any other woman I've met" Jack said slightly slurring his words.

Felicity giggled. "A-And how is t-that?" She asked curiously.

Jack pondered over this for a second then replied, "I-I'm not quiet s-sure love…something o-odd happens t-to me when I'm around y-you."

She smiled, "I-I never t-thought I'd h-hear that f-from a p-pirate."

Jack smiled as well, "Pirates a-aren't t-that bad…at least I'm n-not that b-bad." He said leaning in close to her and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Want to know a secret?" He whispered to her.

"D-Depends what the s-secret is about." She replied trying hard not to giggle.

"Another adventure, far from here and involves a Fountain of Youth." He said quietly.

Felicity frowned at him. "Fountain of Youth…I've heard of it, across the w-world it is."

"I know it is love, that's why once your father pays the ransom we'll drop you and your sister off at Edinburgh. Then me and me crew will sail off into the horizon to find these clues leading to the Fountain of Youth." Jack explained quickly while waving his hands about to emphasize what he was talking about.

"Do you know what any of these…clues are?" She asked leaning her head against his shoulder once more.

"I might depends…you'll just have to persuade me." Jack replied devilishly.

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm out of ideas on how to persuade you." Felicity said slurring her words slightly.

"I know a way…" Felicity looked at Jack waiting for him to continue. "you could stay on the ship with me."

"You know a request such as that is out of the question. I can't leave my-my sister and especially my f-father." Felicity replied remorse being heard in her voice even through her drunken state.

Jack nodded and stood up wavering as he did so. "Perhaps it is time we head back to me ship…I'm sure all the women have gone by now." He extended his hand to Felicity and pulled her to her feet. Not being able to keep her balance Felicity stumbled forward, but Jack caught her.

Felicity giggled and said, "Thank you…"

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist, so Felicity wouldn't fall over while walking to the ship. They both slowly made their way to The Black Pearl while tripping, giggling and swaggering the whole way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the ship finally left Tortuga it had been after a day of enjoying liquor and whores on the ship. Mary had endured listening to it for hours, until Danny knocked on her door again.

"Mary, may I please speak with you?" he asked.

She wanted to talk to him, to have him fix all the things he had revealed to her but she just felt used and tired, so she ignored him.

"I know what I said to you last night," he spoke softly, his face close to the door. "I was drunk- Mary, please open the door."

But she didn't, she just sat on her bed, staring at the clothes he had let her borrow that she now held in her shaking, slender hands.

He sighed, "Please let me finish."

Mary shoved his clothes under her bed and then stalked to the door, wrenching it open, "You want to finish?!" she shrieked. "Let me finish for you, _Deadly Danny_." She smirked and then got very close to his face, "Your captain told you to woo me so I wouldn't make trouble, those were your words weren't they?"

"Mary-"

"And now you've wooed me," she cut across him. "Would you like to rob me of my virtue now as well!?"

He looked as if she had smacked him in the face, "I never-"

"Save your words, I don't care. And once I'm off this ship I won't have to deal with you ever again!" she slammed the door in his face and went back to her bed to sulk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The nest morning Felicity awoke in the Captains Quarters sprawled out on the bed. The moment she opened her eyes however a terrible throbbing pain occurred in her head. She groaned trying to remember the events of the night before, but that only made the throb in her head become more painful. Felicity slowly moved her eyes around the room wondering where Jack had slept.

She spotted him asleep in a chair by his desk. His hat was sitting on top of the maps on the desk, his feet were propped up on the table and his head was back against the chair. Felicity sat up but immediately regretted it because the room had to slowly spin and her head felt like it was about to burst open causing her to hold her head in pain.

As if on cue Jack awoke and saw Felicity holding her head and a painful expression written on her face. "Hung over, love…?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Shh, please not so loud…my head feels like it will burst open any minute." Felicity replied softly making Jack smirk at her.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, love you drank more rum than I did last night." Jack stated.

Felicity grew embarrassed, a proper girl such as herself should not have been drinking for no apparent reason especially if the alcohol was rum. "I wish I could remember what happen. I did not do anything foolish, did I?" Felicity asked curiously.

Jack smirked mischievously. "Oh no love, you only confessed your undying love for me."

Felicity's face had paled a bit when Jack mentioned this. "I did what?"

"Last night after drinking about half the bottle of rum you confessed your love for me." Jack stated.

"I did no such thing! Why would I tell you a foolish thing such as that when I absolutely do not love you?" Felicity stated quietly while looking toward Jack putting a hand on her throbbing forehead.

Jack put up his hands in defense. "I'm only stating a fact love." He walked over to another table that had a tray on it. On the tray was a bowl of a grey substance with bread and a glass of wine. "Here take this…it will help with the headache."

"No more alcohol, please…" She took a glance into the bowl and grimaced. "What is that?"

"Bread, wine and eel with bitter almonds crushed together. I had Gibbs prepare it for you knowing you would be in pain when you woke up."

"Mr. Sparrow, I don't feel comfortable eating a…eel." Felicity said a bit disgusted.

"It will help you…I promise." Jack replied and Felicity reluctantly took a small bit of bread, dipped it into the eel dip. The bitter almonds and wine had covered the taste of the eel, but it was not something Felicity would eat as a meal.

Jack had walked back over to his desk and was looking over the maps on the table, then Felicity remembered that Jack had mentioned a Fountain of Youth in his slightly drunk state last night. "Captain Sparrow, I believe last night you mentioned something about a Fountain of Youth if I remember correctly?" Felicity suddenly said curiously.

Jack looked up at her. "You can remember that, but not confessing your undying love for me?" He questioned trying his best to sound hurt.

Felicity sighed. "I do not remember it because it never happened, Mr. Sparrow and you would do well to remember that."

"Well love, as I may have stated last night the Fountain of Youth can be found on the other side of the world and you nor your sister is coming. There are clues located across the sea that tell you where to find the Fountain of Youth." Jack explained a bit annoyed that he couldn't figure out the clues.

"And what are some of these clues?" Felicity asked curiously.

"You're going to have to persuade me into telling you." Jack said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Felicity grimaced while taking another bit of the bread and eel. "Never mind, I believe I have heard stories of the Fountain of Youth."

"Let me guess you read that it restores the youth of anyone who drinks it." Jack stated.

"Everyone has heard of that part of the story. The Spanish explorer Juan Ponce de Leon was also searching for the Fountain, but before him came Alexander Romance. Alexander and his servant crossed the Land of Darkness to find it." Felicity explained.

"And what exactly is the Land of Darkness?" Jack questioned curiously.

"Well, it is basically a mythical land surrounded in darkness and it is also stated that you can hear human voices inside. It is said that Alexander the Great ventured into this land along with his servant and could not find his way out of the darkness, but his servant did. His servant drank from the Water of Life and became immortal." Felicity stated.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad…" Jack replied getting back to his maps.

"Jack…" Felicity started getting up off the bed forgetting the throbbing pain in her head and walked toward him. "You could get lost for eternity in the Land of Darkness."

"I realize that love…"

"Is immortality that important to you that you will travel across the world to find it and then risk being lost in an unknown land for eternity?" She questioned.

He looked up at her. "Love, I chose this life for the adventure in it and if there is an adventure which means going into a place that I may be stuck in for all eternity then I am willing to take a chance." He said softly.

Just as Felicity was about to speak the door to the Captains Quarters barged open and Mr. Gibbs walked in. "I'm sorry to bother you Captain, but we just got word that Lord Aldaine has decided to pay the ransom."

"Took him long enough…" Jack muttered as he got up from his chair. "Make sail and head for Edinburgh, there we will pick up the ransom and drop the ladies off."

"Yes, Captain…" Gibbs replied and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Felicity sat back down on the bed slowly eating the bread and eel. She knew she couldn't convince Jack not to go after the Fountain of Youth and she wished he would just change his mind and decide not to go.

"Let me or Mr. Gibbs know if you need anything, love." Jack said as he left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For days Mary didn't talk to Danny. She saw him once or twice but he usually didn't see her. All those times she saw him he looked confused, disoriented and sad. She hoped it was because of her. Everyday, at least once, he would knock on her door and ask for her to let him explain himself, but she never allowed him to.

It was the day before they would finally arrive in Edinburgh when Danny woke her in the middle of the night. He leaned over her in bed and put a finger to his lips for her be quiet. With his free hand he beckoned for her to follow him. She glared at him but grabbed her robe and followed him to the deck.

Once they were in the open moonlight Mary crossed her arms and stopped walking, "Well? What is this about?"

"Mary, you must let me explain-"

She turned around and began to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist tightly.

She looked at him sharply, "Let go of me," she tried to pull out of his grasp but he pulled her harder, making her stumble a few steps. She righted herself as she realized their faces were only an inch or so apart, their chests pressed against each other.

"Stop running away from me," he whispered. "I know you're a free spirit Mary, and people have always let you flit around, away from them, escaping emotions, but I won't let you do the same to me." She tried to speak but he cut her off, "I love you to much to let you run away from me."

Her eyes widened a little and she grew still, "But you said-"

"You never allowed me to finish. Captain Sparrow asked me to woo you, and I did as I was told."

She swallowed hard, letting him finish.

"But somewhere along the way I fell in love with you Mary," he shook his head. "I don't know if you could ever consider loving a pirate or if I'll ever see you again after tomorrow... But I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left me without knowing the truth."

Her large blue eyes blinked back at him, staring, almost mesmerized into his own eyes. She swallowed again, not sure what to say. They stayed like that for some time, staring at each other, waiting for her to respond. But she felt she couldn't. She wasn't sure what words would be right, and what would seem awkward and inappropriate. Finally, he nodded sadly, "I understand", he let go of her and began to walk away.

She watched him walk away for several seconds, but then she cried, "No!" and she ran to him, grabbing his upper arm as he turned around. When he was facing her, a confused look on his face, she leaned in quickly and kissed him, allowing herself to sink into his embrace as he kissed her back. She loved him, and not just because he was a pirate. He could have been a safe, unassuming school teacher and she would have loved him just the same, just as deeply as she knew she did.

When they broke away from each other, out of breath, she searched his eyes hungrily, "I don't want to leave you tomorrow," she said softly.

He shook his head, "Mary, we can't-"

"I love my father and I could never be a pirate but I need you," she bit her lip, waiting for his reply.

"I need you too, more than you could ever imagine," he said. "But your father needs you, you belong in England, I can't be so selfish as to take that away from you."

She looked up at him, her heart sinking just a little.

Danny nodded, "Tomorrow we'll say goodbye... We'll remember this, but we'll say goodbye."

The tears were almost instant in Mary's eyes and a quick, erratic sob escaped from between her lips. Danny held her close, allowing her to cry into the crook of his neck. They sat down on the wood of the deck, watching the moon and the stars, listening to each other's breathing, dreading the day ahead of them, all the way until the sun came up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The trip Edinburgh took a couple of days and Felicity was overjoyed to be seeing her father again, but a small bit of sadness ran through her mind. They docked in Edinburgh in the dead of night and Felicity went to the helm of the ship to say good-bye to Jack.

"Jack…" he turned to face her. "I suppose I can not convince you not to travel through the Land of Darkness?"

He smirked at her. "I'm afraid not, love."

Felicity sighed and took the ruby amulet from around her neck. "Here, take this then…it has brought me luck every time I wore it. Besides you will need this more than I do if you are going to find The Fountain of Youth." She said quietly placing the necklace in his hand.

"I believe you won our little bet, love." He stated softly.

"I suppose so…you will send the money back to my father like you promised?" Felicity asked.

"Of course love, I'm an honest pirate." He stated making Felicity smile.

"Well then, I suppose this is farewell Mr. Sparrow." Felicity replied walking down the stairs of the helm.

Felicity was about to get her sister, who was saying good-bye to Danny and walk down the gangplank. Unfortunately the Navy started to charge up the gangplank and boarded the ship. They aimed their guns at Jack's crew and Jack once he finally came down from the helm.

"Miss Felicity Aldaine, your father has been worried sick about both you and your sister." A man said boarding the Black Pearl. The man looked of high rank in society, wearing an Admiral uniform plus Felicity knew this man well.

"Admiral Banvard, I am not surprised my father sent you to ensure my sister and my safety." Felicity said emotionless.

"Well then, you will be surprised by the news I am about to tell you." Felicity waited patiently for him to continue. "I have asked your father for your hand in marriage and he willingly gave me it." The Admiral stated proudly.

Felicity sneered. "I would rather stay on this ship with a bunch of pirates then ever marry you." She stated haughtily.

"I'm afraid, Miss Felicity, you do not have much choice in the matter." The Admiral replied dangerously.

Felicity stood there glaring daggers at Admiral Banvard. She had disliked him the first day he was appointed Admiral of Edinburgh. He was snobbish, haughty; he was very disdainful toward people in lower classes and also was obsessed with Felicity. Banvard had wanted Felicity as his wife when he first laid eyes upon her at on of the Governor's Balls around six years ago.

The Admiral turned his attention toward Jack. "Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow…" Jack muttered.

"You and your crew are held responsible for the kidnapping of the Aldaine daughters. Take them away." The Admiral commanded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mary watched with eyes wide as a British soldier pointed the nose of a gun at Danny, who was still holding her hand in his.

"Release her, pirate!" the soldier spat.

Danny gave her hand a squeeze and then released it. Two officers grabbed Danny as the rest of the crew was taken away as well.

"No!" Mary shook her head as she grabbed Danny's hand again. She was pried away from him by another officer.

"Miss Aldaine, you'll be safe soon-"

"I don't want to be safe! I want to be with him!"

"She must be ill," Admiral Banvard said. "Let's get them home."

Mary watched Danny dragged away, their eyes pleading one another of something neither could control. Mary knew she had to say goodbye to Danny so she shut up, focusing on the good of the situation. She would see her father again- But Danny would be killed. She cried silently as her sister and the Admiral walked off the ship.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Have you planned anything for this wedding?" Felicity asked bitterly.

"No, not a lot I have been busy looking for my fiancé who was captured by pirates." The Admiral stated.

"How sweet of you…" She replied with a hint of sarcasm before getting into a carriage that would take them to where Lord Aldaine was waiting.

As soon as Lord Aldaine heard the hoofs of the horses coming up the street he quickly went outside to see if his daughters had arrived home. Mary was the first out of the carriage and immediately jumped into her father's arms upon seeing him. Then came Admiral Banvard who escorted Felicity out of the carriage and she also ran into her father's embrace.

"My daughter's you have no idea how much I missed you both." Lord Aldaine said tears of joy slowly running down his face.

"We missed you to father." Mary replied happy to finally be back home.

After a moment the three of them broke the embrace and Lord Aldaine turned his attention to Admiral Banvard. "I must thank you Admiral for finding my daughters. I do not know what I would do if they were never found."

"No thanks is necessary Lord Aldaine. I was also very pleased when we spotted the ship docking here. A pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow had kidnapped your daughters and he is to be hanged along with his crew in three days." The Admiral stated emotionless.

Felicity was dumbstruck by what she just heard. Jack was going to be killed in three days time and she could do nothing about it. "Good it will be peaceful when that pirate is killed." Lord Aldaine replied.

"That is how I feel about all pirate's my Lord. They are nuisance to society and must be stopped." The Admiral replied.

"I am sure you have many duties to accomplish Admiral and I will not hold you here any longer." Lord Aldaine said politely.

"Of course, my Lord." The Admiral said gently taking Felicity's hand and kissing it lightly before getting into the carriage and leaving.


End file.
